Look who's back
by firekeese
Summary: First chapters rated 15, later ones will have lemon. Urd and Peorth team up to try and get Keiichi and Belldandy to rethink their relationship, main characters are Belldandy and Keiichi, although Megumi and Troubador make their appearance later on.


Well???  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! Megamisama or any of its characters, so don't sue  
  
3 This chapter is rated M/15 or adult themes, not that you're going to read this, but its here  
  
  
  
He slowly licked her stomach, then moved his tongue further up, pressing down harder on her skin…  
  
"Keiichi…waaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuup!" an angry Skuld shouted down the hall, Keiichi was now wide awake and trying to remember his dream, he could not remember much of it, but from the parts he could remember, and the evidence in his bed, it was not hard to imagine what his dream was about. "Keiichi you were supposed to get up ten minutes ago, Belldandy's made us breakfast, now hurry up", Skuld shouted through the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming". Not really fully awake after spending most of the night wide awake and imagining Belldandy was with him, he changed his underwear, put on any pair of trousers and groggily made his way to the bedroom door. Kei walked out of his bedroom with his eyes half closed and scratching an itch on his chest, when he walked straight into Belldandy and his hand *just happened* to be in the way. Kei realised where his hand was, and half a second after he walked into Belldandy, he jumped right away again collided with the wall and ended up as a heap on the floor, his face bright red and nose bleeding. Of course Bell being Bell didn't blush, just went straight over, helped him up, and asked if he was okay. To avoid further contact Kei just replied that he was absolutely fine, he was sorry for bumping into her, and rushed away to find breakfast, hoping that Skuld did not see what just happened.  
  
Kei looked around for the tissue box in the kitchen, then saw it, in Urd's hands. "So Kei, looking very red this morning"  
  
"well I errrrrrrrr…"  
  
"cummon, tell Urd what happened Kei-boy, or you can't have a tissue for your nose, and it looks quite bad y'know" Urd said, walking closer and closer towards the poor little defenceless mortal boy.  
  
"Nothing…I just kinda walked into Bell that's all, now let me have a tissue Urd", he started off embarrassed, then said the last part annoyed, but backing off from Urd all the same.  
  
"Fine have one, but next time you better need it for something more important Kei…"  
  
"There you are Keiichi I was …" Skuld trailed off as she saw Keiichi reach for a tissue, his red face and his bleeding nose; which was now starting to dry.  
  
"Why are you so red!?!?? You had better not have tried anything with my sister, or else!!!" Skuld remarked, putting emphasis on the 'tried'.  
  
"N n n no, of course n not" Kei managed to force out, while going even redder and stuttering on the n's. Skuld eyed him suspiciously, then walked out of the room, mumbling something about machines, Keiichi and obedience.  
  
"See ya later Kei, have soaps to watch", Urd said as she teleported out of the room and onto the living room sofa, turning on the TV as she did.  
  
Kei ate breakfast alone, but listened to Belldandy as she hummed while she washed up. ~Lets see…today's Saturday, what happens on Saturdays?~ Kei tried his best to think in this tired state, but decided that it was too taxing on the brain, and he should just wait and see what happened. After breakfast Kei said thank you to Bell through the wall to the kitchen, and went to his room to clear away any remainders of last night. ~I should really stop doing this, I know I'm a guy and its what guys do, but…I'm living with my girlfriend, I should at least let her do it. But then again, I'm also living with her sisters, so we can't, but then that just means that if I keep doing this then one of them will find out, and no matter who it is, Belldandy will get told~ Kei thought to himself while picking up a few items of clothing that got a bit dirty and putting them in the pile with the rest of the things that were no longer clean. ~But what if Bell did want to do it? Then surely she could get her sisters to go back to heaven for a while, just a few days maybe…C'mon Keiichi, don't be silly, it won't turn out like that~ he told himself while trying to make his bed look as decent as possible ~I wonder just how far she does want to go with me…I wonder if she does want to make our relationship sexual at all…~ Kei just didn't have the answers.  
  
"So that's what happened, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Urd said in a half annoyed tone  
  
"because I really didn't think that every single little detail of how Keiichi bumped into me mattered, infact I didn't think that the fact that Keiichi bumped into me at all mattered" replied a confused Belldandy.  
  
"Well of course it mattered, you know Keiichi regards you as the highest being on Earth and in heaven…"  
  
"But, ummmm…" Belldandy trailed off while interrupting Urd  
  
"Look Bell, Keiichi's love for you is more physical than yours is to him, he needs to touch you every now and then to feel content"  
  
"He does…" began Belldandy, but once again trailing off  
  
"What Urd if trying to say, is that Keiichi's love for you constantly fluctuates depending on what position you are in" said Peorth smirking as she teleported in.  
  
"Hey Peorth, here to cause trouble again are you?" Urd remarked very slyly  
  
"Now, now, Urd, I just happened to overhear your little one sided conversation and decided to join in, is that a problem?" Peorth said in a way that was definitely not questioning, with that tone it sounded more like she was saying, I'm-here-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-to-get-rid-of- me.  
  
"Peorth, nice to see you again, how have you been" Belldandy finally managed to say in her usual cheery voice after she got over the shock of what Peorth had said, and then over the shock of seeing Peorth on Earth again  
  
"Fine Bell, just fine, and from what I've heard you and Keiichi are doing fine too, getting nowhere, but I suppose that's not your fault"  
  
Belldandy would have normally said something to this but she decided to leave it until she understood what Urd and Peorth were going on about concerning Keiichi.  
  
"Urd I have come to help you play matchmakers, and get the next issue of Skuld's comic collection, but that's beside the point, I have although, decided to use much more conventional methods of going about this though, seem as your more direct methods are getting those two nowhere." Peorth stated as-a-matter-of-factly  
  
"Hey! What do you think I was just doing, that was indirect" said Urd trying to defend herself  
  
~I wonder what that means? Were they telling the truth before about Keiichi? Or was it just something to try to get me closer to him?~ Belldandy debated over these things in her head, but her trail of thought was interrupted by Peorth's hand on her shoulder  
  
"so Bell, what kind of relationship do you want with Keiichi anyway?"  
  
"Peorth I just want Keiichi to be himself" Belldandy nagged "If…  
  
"Look Bell, you know that if we were going to persuade Keiichi to do anything he actually didn't want to do, the Ultimate Force would protect your relationship"  
  
"Bell, oh uh…hi, you another one of Belldandy's sisters?" Megumi asked as she came towards the trio just outside the old temple  
  
"Moi, no, no no! I'm just a friend, come to visit that's all, and who are you? You weren't here last time I came" Peorth said pointing at herself when she said 'moi'  
  
"Megumi, Kei's sister. So you are from the same place Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are from? When were you here last?"  
  
"I am, and I was last here…who knows, a while ago now, I'm not counting"  
  
"Well its nice to meet you …?"  
  
"Peorth" Peorth finished for her  
  
"right. Bell, where's my brother? Otaki wanted me to tell him about the upcoming race"  
  
"Oh he's in his room right now" Bell replied after sensing Keiichi's presence there  
  
"Thanks Bell, I'll see you guys later" Megumi ran the short distance to the house and let herself in.  
  
"Okay Urd, as much as I like to work alone, your silly little unhelpful potions might make themselves useful, come with me we need to make plans" Peorth then turned herself chibified and hopped into the nearest bush"  
  
"HOW DARE SHE…" Urd clasped her fist, and did her little growly thing, then followed after Peorth out of anger rather than obedience. Leaving Bell wondering what on Earth this might lead to.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1, first draft of chapter 2 is already complete, so you won't be waiting long. Comments and reviews appreciated just send to firekeese@palace.com. I'm planning this fanfiction to be quite long, so you'll have to hold on a while till the lemon comes, unless I decide to cut it short.  
  
Fire Keese 


End file.
